


The More You Read, The More You Will Know

by periwren



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Diary/Journal, Logan's notebook, Misunderstandings, Roman is just too optimistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Roman reads Logan's diary and discovers Logan has a huge crush on him.Patton is excited and Virgil is the only one who actually reads anything correctly.





	The More You Read, The More You Will Know

Roman was sitting on the couch reading a notebook with the biggest smile on his royal face.

“Why are you smiling like that? It’s creepy.” said Virgil “It makes the fact that you’re reading something even weirder.”

“Now Virgil be nice – reading is a great pastime. Especially big books with lots of pictures!” chimed in Patton.

Roman huffed at Virgil, “I’ll have you know I am reading something very interesting- Logan’s diary!”

“What?!”

“And I’m smiling because he clearly has the biggest crush on me!”

“WHAT?!”

“Roman you can’t read his diary. It’s private and personal and let me see!” cried Patton running over and leaning over Princey’s shoulder.

“Look, look. See – look at how much he’s written about yours truly. He can’t get me out of his mind.”

Virgil walked over and looked too. He frowned. It was true Logan _had_ written a lot about Roman but; “Um...Roman? That’s not-”

“Eeeekk Logan has crush. Logan loves Roman.” squealed Patton bouncing up and down clapping his hands together.

“Wha- Patton did-did you actually read this? He doesn’t-” started Virgil.

“I am going to find him! And spend the day with him, he will be thrilled that the man he desires in his heart is willing to be by his side.” Interrupted Roman getting up and walking out of the room.

“Aw that’s so sweet.” sighed Patton

Virgil looked at Patton with confusion, “Patton that wasn’t Logan’s diary. That was his notebook where he writes down anything that is said to him that is unprecedently stupid!”

“Oh.”

“And I think he’s going to have a lot more material to add to it by the day is out.”


End file.
